cofr2fandomcom-20200214-history
Duwamish
Duwamish (/duwɑːmɛʃː/), officially the Republic of Duwamish (Duwamishite: 공화국의 이슬제가요미쉬), is a federal constitutional republic off the coast of Estia in the Eastern Hemisphere of New Gaea. It is bounded to the north and west by the Atian Ocean; the northeast by the Strait of Quinault; the east by the Duwamish Ocean; and on the south by the Algorian Ocean. The Atian Ocean separates Duwamish from New Chandler to the north and Itzamna to the west; the Duwamish Ocean separates from mainland Estia and Sahewamish to the east; and the Strait of Quinault separates from Quinault. The territory of Duwamish covers 2,509,240 mi2 and is influenced by an oceanic marine climate. With 89.7 million inhabitants, it is one of the smallest countries in the COFR in population. Duwamish is a federal constitutional republic of eleven provinces and three territories. The capital is Dawson and the largest city is Kalama. Duwamish is a full member and founding member of the Confederacy of Free Regions (COFR) and its representative to the COFR, Bruce Englehardt II, serves as the Minister of Culture, Arts, and Sports. The country has developed a very high standard of living and a comprehensive system of social security. It holds a key position in Gaean affairs and maintains a multitude of close partnerships on a global level. Duwamish is also recognized as a leader in "green" technologies and sports, maintaining a successful men's national team in the Alliance of International Football Federations (AIFF). History Etymology Tribal states Three empires Unification First war with Posillipo First kingdom Dictatorship Second war with Posillipo Second kingdom Republic COFR and unions Geography of Duwamish]] Duwamish is located on an island west of mainland Estia, the territory covers 2,509,240 mi2 (4,038,230 km2). It is the second largest country by area in Estia, following New Chandler, and seventh largest in the world. Elevation ranges from the mountains of the Duwamish Range (highest point: Mount Duwamish at 16,854 feet / 5,137 meters) in the center of the country to the shores of the Atian Ocean in the west, the Duwamishite Ocean in the east, and the Algorian Ocean to the south. Between lie the forested uplands of western Duwamish and the low-lying lands of eastern Duwamish (lowest point: Vantage Valley at 45.6 feet / 13.9 meters below sea level), traversed by several major rivers such as the Duwamish, Dawson, Skagit, and Vantage. The most significant natural resources are iron ore, coal, timber, uranium, copper, natural gas, oil, salt, nickel, gold, arable land and water. Administrative divisions :Main article: Province Duwamish comprises eleven provinces, which are further subdivided into counties and cities. .]] |} Territories :Main article: Territory In addition to the eleven provinces, Duwamish also controls two territories, Atia and Quinault, and jointly administers a third, Cape Humboldt, with Escambia. Atia, an island located in the Ceridwen Sea between Itzamna and Tikal, was originally acquired via the Treaty of Kalama, signed by the Posilliponian Empire in 1342 and part of the southwest area of the island, now Carpathios, was given back to Posillipo after the Second Duwamish–Posillipo War via the Treaty of Dawson in 1944. Quinault has historically been part of Duwamish and was officially annexed in 2004. Climate Biodiversity Environment Politics Duwamish is a federal, constitutional, representative democratic republic. The Duwamishite political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1963 constitution, consisting of three branches of government. Of the three branches, the legislative is made up of a unicameral body, the Senate, with fifty senators, four from each province and two from each territory. The executive branch is headed by the President and his advisors, known as the cabinet. The judicial system is headed by the Duwamish National Court, with nine appointed justices, and has several lower courts at federal, provincial, and county levels. Government Law Foreign relations Military Economy Corporations Transport Energy Technology Science Demographics Urbanization Languages Religion Education Health Culture Literature Philosophy Cinema Music Media Sports Cuisine Society See also Category:Duwamish Category:Member